


【POMN/MNPO】酒与冬日的吻

by Still_Hungry



Category: MNPO - Fandom, POMN, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: //现实向甜饼//无差
Relationships: MINO/PO
Kudos: 1





	【POMN/MNPO】酒与冬日的吻

冷的几乎快要降雪的冬夜里，穿着宽松华丽睡衣的宋旻浩揉了揉有些疲乏的眼睛，正准备上床睡觉，突然听到楼下大门响起了滴滴滴的按密码声。

这个声音简直像定时炸弹倒计时一般，瞬间让宋旻浩困意全无。现在是凌晨1点，家人应该早就睡了，谁会在现在按密码？如果是入室盗窃这也有些太明目张胆了些。更可怕的是随着滴滴滴的结束，咔哒一声门开了。

谁啊？宋旻浩小心翼翼地从楼梯低下头望向门口，看到来人瞬间卸下了所有防备。

“哪有人半夜门铃也不按就直接开门进到别人家里去的？”宋旻浩笑着开口。

门口的表志勋太了抬头，眼神迷离，“什么啊？这是旻浩家吗？”

白皙的脸颊被红晕大肆侵占，步伐略微有些不稳靠手扶着门框维持着身体的平衡，随着大门的打开带进一股凉风，裹挟着表志勋身上的味道钻进宋旻浩的鼻子里。他连忙快走两步下了楼跑到表志勋身边，伸手把他架住，“你这是喝了多少，家都能走错。”

有了支撑表志勋就势把脸颊靠在宋旻浩的肩膀上降温，“前辈今天组织了聚餐，一起吃了宵夜，喝了一点酒。”。

“怎么，不欢迎我吗？之前不是还在采访中说天天见面也不觉得腻。”

他的头发透过睡衣的空隙轻轻扫在宋旻浩的锁骨上，又酥又痒。

“倒也不是”，宋旻浩不动声色地把他的头扶住，防止痒意继续蔓延，“我只是觉得你那漂亮的房子要是不住的话可以捐给有需要的人。”

说完两个人一起笑了起来。

正当宋旻浩思考是先劝表志勋洗澡还是让他就这么直接睡觉的时候，突然感到下颌处一丝微弱的风，一偏头差点和表志勋亲上。他下了一跳，身体颤了一下，“干嘛？”

表志勋正在吸着鼻子，可能由于酒精的作用嗅觉变得不太敏锐，需要反复几次。“旻浩你喷香水了吗？”

“就，睡觉前喷一点，心情会比较好。”宋旻浩已经开始有点慌了，他这是喝了多少，自己的朋友酒量有多少，他再清楚不过了。

果然，下一秒脸颊上就感到一片温热，表志勋凑过来亲了亲他的脸颊。

一旦喝酒了就化身为bobo狂人的表志勋，一旦脸红就在皮肤表面展露无遗的表志勋，亲昵的叫着他旻浩啊的表志勋，衣服上带着冬天未散去的气息，但身体却散发着温暖热量的表志勋。宋旻浩拒绝不了这其中的任何一个。

“你是不是一喝醉就这样？”

“也不是对每个人都这样的。”表志勋小声呢喃。

睡意早已消散，只剩下薄薄一层睡衣下震耳欲聋的心跳。还好他喝醉了，宋旻浩想，不然这血液从心脏发射的声响绝对逃不过表志勋的耳朵。可他也一时忘记了，正是因为表志勋喝醉了，自己才有的这样狂乱而又无法抑制的心跳。

“旻浩啊，bobo~”

“好好好......”宋旻浩低下头，吻了吻表志勋的嘴角，看着靠在自己肩膀上得人闭着眼睛的笑容，内心不住的为自己找借口开脱。

是因为他先喝醉的，他先不打招呼就跑到我家里来，他先亲吻了我的脸颊。

当面对美人鱼曼妙的吟唱，你不能怪水手没来得及捂住耳朵，被迷惑得神魂颠倒。“人类可以抵挡任何事物，除了诱惑。”

是他先诱惑我的。

舌头毫不费力就撬开了牙齿，侵入进去，划过口腔。因为饮了酒口腔带了冷和酒精的气息，一时间宋旻浩觉得自己也喝醉了，手伸向表志勋的大衣里，从大衣内侧环抱住了站立不稳的人。他的嘴唇又甜又苦，还带了啤酒花的香气，像是冰冷的咖啡或是高可可含量的黑巧克力，让人上瘾，引人沉溺。

他明天会记得吗？如果记得他会怎么想？这一切本该提前思考的问题都被宋旻浩抛出脑海之外，他的眼前只有表志勋晕乎乎的脸庞，他是他最亲近的友人，也是他长久地隐藏了爱意，刻苦地维持着友谊的暗恋对象。

这究竟是谁喝醉了啊？

在亲吻中宋旻浩逐渐感受到了超脱微醺的快意，表志勋在半醉半醒中竟也努力地回吻，手指捏住了宋旻浩的衣角。可慢慢的，宋旻浩感觉手臂上的力量越来越重，扯着他向下坠，使他不得不停下了飘在云端的美梦。

表志勋应该真的喝了很多，在亲吻之中竟能沉沉昏睡过去。

宋旻浩临时找了醒酒汤的食谱，把醒酒汤煲在了火上之后，用力拉扯着表志勋把他放到chuáng上，无奈地帮他脱掉鞋子和手套，用温水浸透了毛巾帮他擦了擦脸和手脚。在他的摆弄下表志勋似乎醒了一会，闭着眼睛面无表情的脱掉了身上的所有衣服钻进了被子里，拦都拦不住。

宋旻浩站在床边呆了一会，许久才反应过来自己似乎不能再睡在这张床上，正准备离去，床上的人突然轻声呼唤他。

“旻浩啊~”

旻浩啊旻浩啊。宋旻浩咬了咬牙认命地上眼睛。志勋啊志勋啊，你为什么总是要这么温柔的呼唤我的名字，让我对你也喜欢我这种不可能的事心怀不该有的期待。

“我在。”他说，语气里带了悲哀。

“冷。”

“我帮你把空调开高一点。”

“一起睡吧旻浩啊，你还不睡吗？”

我该就这么和他睡在一起吗？会不会有点过分了？宋旻浩就这么带着没有答案的问题，爬上了床，从背后抱住了他。似乎我永远也拒绝不了你。

“旻浩啊~”

“嗯？”

“你最近有喜欢的人吗？”

表志勋背对着他，牵着他抱着自己的手。现在到了醉酒后的情感话题了吗？事到如今，宋旻浩突然很累，失去了编织谎言的力气。

“有啊。”

“那如果，你要和那个人告白的话，会怎么告白？”

“我应该永远都不会告白吧，直到我再也不喜欢他的那一天。”宋旻浩自嘲的笑了笑，这个笑融进了黑夜里，悄无声息。

“如果呢？”

“可能会趁他喝醉的时候告白吧，反正他明天也不会记得。”

“你模拟一下试试看？”

到了这个阶段的表志勋似乎特别难缠，每个问题都刚好戳到宋旻浩的痛楚。傻瓜，还不知道我喜欢的人是你。

试试看就试试看，“我大概会说，我很喜欢你，但是我很害怕失去你，所以请你千万不要知道记得我说过我喜欢你。”

表志勋听到这突然翻身转了过来，面向宋旻浩侧躺着，黑夜中宋旻浩隐隐约约看到他的眼睛闭着，但睫毛微微颤抖。

“那你知道如果我想告白会怎么做吗？”

“不知道。”宋旻浩现在有一个令人不安的想法，表志勋现在说话的语气和逻辑，实在不像是一个喝醉了的人。

“我会装作喝醉了，然后跑到喜欢的人家里，叫他的名字，对他说，我们bobo吧。”

“如果他伸了舌头，那我就会问他，你喜欢我吗，你要和我在一起吗。”

“所以，旻浩啊，你喜欢我吗，你要和我在一起吗？”

宋旻浩一惊，“这不是什么隐藏摄像头吧？”

“怎么可能有隐藏摄像头做到这种地步啊！”表志勋皱起了眉头，漂亮的面孔也变得皱巴巴的，睫毛更快速的抖动，却始终没有睁开眼睛。

“所以你到底喜不喜欢我啊宋旻......”

宋旻浩没有让他说完，抓着他的手臂贴了过去，堵住了他的嘴，轻轻咬了一口他的下唇。

“喜欢我为什么不早说。”

“你不也没说嘛！”表志勋睁开眼睛，闪闪亮亮的，像黑夜纯洁云层中闪亮的明星。

随即他再次开口，“嘘嘘嘘，旻浩啊装醉这件事让我现在有点害羞，所以你不要说话。”

“可是醒酒汤......”

“你还做了醒酒汤吗？”表志勋看起来既害羞又惊喜。

宋旻浩系笑着扶住额头，“是啊，我居然还做了醒酒汤。”

“是不是说明你超喜欢我。”表志勋狡黠地笑。

“是”，宋旻浩伸手把人揽到怀里，亲了亲他的头顶，“宋旻浩超级超级超级喜欢表志勋，怎么办。”

“没救了，和我在一起吧。”

“嗯，那只有这样啦。”  
END  
<本文共2748字>

冬天到了，就会想要写一点暖暖的甜甜的。然后我又很恶俗地偏爱双向暗恋和装醉酒，害，我就是俗人一个🌚


End file.
